This invention relates to the field of lighters, such as cigarette lighters. Modern butane lighters have become very popular. One of the reasons for their popularity is that the height of the flame produced by the lighter can be varied over a wide range by varying the amount of fuel allowed to be ejected from the lighter. The very feature that makes such lighters attractive to the users also makes such lighters dangerous if they are accidentally ignited. When the lighter produces a flame in an uncontrolled circumstance, particularly when the lighter is set on its high setting, materials (such as curtains, clothing, hair) may accidentally be lit on fire. Modern butane lighters are particularly dangerous when they are in the hands of children.
The invention disclosed herein substantially reduces the risk that a lighter will be ignited either by accident or by a child.